Un niño solitario
by ImagineAkira
Summary: [AU] Había perdido a su madre, su padre el cual no conoció, tenía un hermano el cual quería matarlo causa de su raza, no tenía amigos, era un niño solitario el cual solo quería ser feliz, tener al menos una pisca de cariño. Solo era un hanyou el cual ningún niño quería acercársele. [Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **MmM… Bueno este es mi primer fic, soy una perdedora escribiendo, ¡Pero igual a mí me gusta! Este es el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag, todavía no lo termino, estoy dudando si está bien. Cualquier cosa creo otro -.- tengo sueñooo.

**Titulo: **Un niño solitario.

**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo a la gran Rumiko Takahashi ;3.

Lloraba y lloraba, podría causar un rio si seguía así, pero… ¿Cuál era la razón?

Había perdido a su madre, su padre el cual no conoció, tenía un hermano el cual quería matarlo causa de su raza, no tenía amigos, era un niño solitario el cual solo quería ser feliz, tener al menos una pisca de cariño. Solo era un hanyou el cual ningún niño quería acercársele.

— _¿Algún día seré feliz? — se preguntaba el niño con la cara ocultada en sus piernas— . ¿Algún día tendré cariño? Tonto, nunca lo tendrás, eres un insignificante hanyou, ¿Quién querría a un hanyou? _

_Nadie__… _resonaba en su cabeza, una tras otra…

— _¿¡Hola!? Me he perdido, ¿hay alguien?... ¡Tonta! Quien estaría en medio de un bosque—Dijo una niña azabache, ojos marrones y… ¿ropas raras? — eso me pasa por desobedecer a mama, ¡solo porque Ayumi me empujo "sin querer" a ese poso! esa malvada, ya se las verá._

El hanyou sorprendido, estaba viendo a la niña… debía decir que era linda, pero como se lo iba a tomar ¿insulto? ¿Un halago? Mejor se callaba, lo podía purificar, sentía un aura de sacerdotisa, pero esa ropa rara… ¿Qué sacerdotisa usaría esa ropa?

—_Oh… oye chico, no sabes dónde queda Japón— dijo la niña azabache mirando al niño de pelo platinado—. Me he perdido, es raro que haya un bosque… me tire a un poso y mira donde estoy, ¡todo por culpa de mi amiga!_

— _¿J-Japón? ¿Q-que es eso? ¿Se come? —dijo el niño sorprendido… ¡Una niña le estaba hablando! Calma calma—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿No sabes que es Japón? Es un país no se come, mi nombre es Kagome ¡mucho gusto en conocerte! Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dijo poniéndose colorada, estaba tratando de contener la risa._

_El niño se sorprendió por tanta amabilidad de una sacerdotisa humana, ¡encima una niña!, todos los adultos prohíben a los niños a jugar o acercarse a él, se sentía tan solo._

—_M-mi n-nombre es I-Inuyasha._

— _¡Que hermoso nombre! Pero porque est…—fue callada porque vio las orejas de perro del niño._

Inuyasha vio como Kagome observaba sus orejitas, adiós a tener una amiga, por lo menos si fuera un humano hubiera disfrutado tener amigos, su madre no hubiera muerto, viviría feliz, cerró los ojos preparado para su final, toda sacerdotisa que viera un hanyou o Youkai tendría que matarlo, pero lo único que sintió era como alguien acariciaba sus orejas.

— _¡OOH! ¡Son tan suaves! Quisiera tener unas orejitas así... Aunque es raro que las tengas, por cierto ¿¡te gustaría ser mi amigo!? — dijo la niña acariciando sus orejitas._

El niño se sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien acariciaba sus orejitas suavemente, aparte de su madre, esperen… ¡Le estaba pidiendo que fuera su amigo! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama que nació esta niña!

Kagome observo como en su cara aparecía un sonrojo, ¡era tan tierno! Seguro era un príncipe, era demasiado lindo, lo que era más raro ¿Por qué estaba solo?

— _¿Eres un príncipe? ¡Porque eres muy lindo! ¡Quién te viese se enamoraría al instante! — dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero tampoco era mentira lo que dijo—. Por cierto ¿Aceptas ser mi amigo?_

Está bien, calma calma, esta niña quería ser su amiga, pero también… ¡lo estaba halagando!, ¡le estaba diciendo Príncipe! Creería que se estaba enamor…

— _¡Niña! ¿Qué haces con ese maldito hanyou? ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado a no estar cerca de ellos? Son malvados y quieren matarte — dijo un hombre agarrando a Kagome de un brazo—. Vamos, ¿te hizo algún daño? no entiendo porque hablas con ese Hanyou tendría que estar siendo exterminado._

_Inuyasha quería destripar a ese hombre, trataba de llevarse a su Kagome… ¡Espera! Quien era el para decir que Kagome era suya, eran niños y tampoco tenía oportunidad con esa niña era demasiado perfecta para que este con un hanyou._

— _¡Suélteme! no permitiré que insulte a mi amigo, para mí el único malvado es usted, ¡cómo se atreve a decir que tendría que ser exterminado! — Grito la niña azabache— me importa un comino lo que sea, ¡a mí me gusta tal y como es!_

El hombre y el niño estaban sorprendidos, ¡Kagome estaba diciendo que le gustaba! Estaba gritándole a un humano por él y ¡no era un sueño! creería que esa chica se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero la protegería aunque primero debería aprender a pelear...

Se levantó bruscamente y agarro el brazo del hombre el cual estaba agarrando a la niña y le clavo sus garras, nadie pero nadie iba a tocar a Kagome sin el consentimiento de ella. El hombre la soltó y agarro su brazo el cual estaba lleno de sangre, el hombre miro a la niña nuevamente, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero callo cuando la niña le negó con la cabeza, el hombre viendo la acción de la niña salió corriendo de ese lugar**.**

— _¡Muchas gracias! Por salvarme de ese señor malvado— dicho esto la niña empezó a temblar y se abrazó con sus brazos, tenía frio y mucho frio, no pudo agarrar su campera… si hubiera podido preparar algunas cosas para venir aquí, claro estás jugando con tu amiga, te caes en un pozo y apareces en un bosque no es algo que te pase todos los días._

El niño viendo la acción de Kagome se sacó su Hitoe y se lo tendió a Kagome, ella viendo como le tendía la prenda lo agarro suavemente y se lo puso, dándole a cambio una dulce sonrisa, Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro para otro lado tirando un típico "Feh".

Inuyasha vio como la noche se aproximaba, sería mejor ir a una cueva...Claro que si no querían que unos Youkais los devoraran o humanos quisieran exterminarlo y llevarse a Kagome, Empezó a caminar dirección a una cueva donde siempre dormía, le mando unas señas a la niña para que lo acompañe, ella entendió y corrió para donde estaba el. Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a una cueva, no era grande ni pequeña, era húmeda y fría así que decidió armar una fogata con unas ramitas cercanas… La cueva estaba en un terrible silencio hasta que Kagome decidió romperlo.

—_MmM… Dime Inuyasha, ¿Por qué estás solo?_

—_Mi madre murió tratando de protegerme y mi padre… nunca lo conocí— dijo Inuyasha tristeza._

—_Oh, lo siento, te he hecho recordar esas cosas, mi padre también murió… tampoco lo conocí, pero tengo a mi mama la cual… ¡MI MAMA! oh oh— dijo Kagome parándose alarmada, se había olvidado que su mama estaría muy preocupada por ella, tenía que volver a casa pronto._

— _¿Qué pasa con tu mama? — dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de ese grito._

—_Es que… mi mama me dijo que no fuéramos para el pozo, yo estaba jugando con una amiga y ella se escondió dónde estaba el pozo, ella me tiro sin querer, no tengo ni idea pero llegue aquí sin decirle nada a mi mama, claro que no sabía que me caería a un pozo y me teletrasportaría a un bosque, debe de estar preocupada por mí— dijo la azabache sentándose nuevamente._

—_No te preocupes… De seguro mañana podrás volver con tu familia, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese pozo? — dijo Inuyasha tristemente, ya que Kagome tendría que irse._

La niña noto la tristeza del chico, no tiene a su familia y las personas no lo aceptan, era normal estar de ese modo, ¿Qué podría hacer para que se alegrara? No podría quedarse, su familia la esperaba, su futuro hermanito, tenía que cuidarlo como a inuyasha.

—_Umm... Inuyasha, si mi mama me permite vendré todos los días que pueda para estar contigo._

Inuyasha al escuchar esto se alegró, Kagome vendría todos los días, si su madre se lo permitiese, claro está, disfrutaría todos los momentos con Kagome. Le podría enseñar muchas cosas, como cazar, hacer una fogata.

—_Pero… me tienes que prometer algo Inuyasha._

— _¿Qué cosa? — dijo Inuyasha mirándola, mientras movía sus orejitas._

—_Me tendrás que prometer…—Dijo Kagome con un dedo en su mentón—. Que para cuando tengamos edad, ¡Te casaras conmigo! Y ¡me dejaras tocar tus orejitas todos los días!_

Inuyasha estaba hecho piedra, ¿perdona? ¿Esta niña le estaba diciendo que cuando sean mayores se tenían que casar? Seguro escucho mal, creo que tenía algo de cera en sus orejitas.

— _¿Perdona? Es que escuche mal, tengo algo en las orejas— le dijo el peliplata a la azabache._

—_te decía que si cuando seas mayor… te podrías casar conmigo, es que de seguro tendrás filas de mujeres que quieran casarse contigo y me gustaría ¡Casarme contigo! — dijo Kagome chocando sus pulgares e índices con un gran sonrojo._

_Está bien, calma calma, ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Una sacerdotisa muy linda le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella cuando sea mayor, se pellizco, dolió, no era ningún sueño. Claro que se quería casar con ella, se enamoró cuando lo defendió pero ¿ella de verdad estaba enamorada de el…?_


	2. Chapter 2

—Oe Kag, ¿Dónde carajo esta Miyu?—Pregunto un peli plata de unos veintiocho años, orejitas de perro, ojos como soles.

Kagome suspiro, hacia dieciocho años que había conocido a Inuyasha y ahora vivía en el Sengoku, cuando tenia diez años descubrió que viajaba 500 años en el pasado, luego a los dieciséis se caso con el peli plata y a los dieciocho tuvieron a Miyu, una hermosa niña, conocieron a Sango, Miroku e Shippo en un viaje, Sango y ella se hicieron buenas amigas, Miroku era el esposo de Sango, era un pervertido de primera, con su esposa claro, luego el hanyou vino con ganas y tuvieron otro hijo Kento, al final todos terminaron viviendo en la aldea de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou era fría, pero cuando la conocías muy bien, era amable y generosa, ahora mismo Kagome estaba cocinando Ramen, comida preferida de su esposo e hijos, si el ramen fuera humana, estaría celosa a cien por ciento, ya que cada 5 su esposo decía cuan delicioso era el ramen.

—Se fue con Ryu y Kento, dijo que volverían en la tarde—respondió Kagome y sonrió, Inuyasha Gruño, su esposo era celoso hasta con su hija, aunque era muy pequeña para romance, tenia 10 años, esta bien esta bien, ella beso a Inuyasha a esa edad, pero... ¡Tenia que hacerlo! era muy tierno, Inuyasha abrazo a su esposa por detrás y le beso el níveo cuello tenían que aprovechar ya que no estaban con sus hijos, hacia semanas que no hacían "eso".

La azabache se dio la vuelta y beso los labios de su esposo, un beso casto y al mismo tiempo pasional, este le succiono el labio inferior haciendo así que Kagome gimiera, maldijo el aire ya que tenia que separarse de los labios de su amada esposa, respiro entrecortadamente y busco nuevamente los labios de su esposa, le beso mientras le bajaba el kimono rosado dejando a la vista sus hombros y cuello, bajo sus labios al cuello le dio pequeños besitos en forma de mariposa.

Kagome acaricio las orejitas de perro y disfruto las caricias de su amado, Inuyasha bajo mas el kimono dejando a la vista las vendas que sostenían los pechos de su esposa, las rompió con sus garras, arrancando un gemido de Kagome, agarro esos montes de carne y los empezó a masajear, Kagome gimió y Inuyasha acerco su cara para lamer esos botoncitos rosados pero cuando estuvo enfrente de estos...

—Oye Inuyasha te traigo a tus hij...—Miroku puso su cara de pervertido "¡Hijo de tu madre!" pensó Inuyasha, Sango se sonrojo y le tapo los ojos a los dos niños que estaban presentes.

—P-perdón, volveremos m-mas tarde—tartamudeo Sango, Miroku puso cara de "Por favor quedémonos y observemos el cine" Sango le mando una mirada asesina y salió con los dos niños seguida por su esposo.

Kagome estaba sonrojada a mas no poder e Inuyasha maldecía por los aires y no se daba cuenta de que estaban solos, Así que Kagome le hablo...

—O-oye I-Inuyasha—tartamudeo Kagome, Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su esposa, era el hombre mas bendecido del mundo, una hermosa cabaña, una hermosa esposa, dos hijos y unos amigos que por un momento los quiso matar... Por esa maldita interrupción.

Volvió a besar a SU Kagome y esa noche... tendrían veinte hijos mas.

Al final... El niño solitario nunca existió, mejordichoahoraeraunadultoquenoerasolitariolol.

Se olvidaron del pobre ramen...

Epilogo del ramen...

Se quemo.


End file.
